Eros
by hudgens77
Summary: Fue inevitable para Yuri caer en las redes de Victor cuando este decide enseñarle su significado de Eros. No obstante, con el acontecimiento de ciertas complicaciones comienza a ser notorio que Victor tiene intenciones ocultas. Eso, y el encaprichamiento que Yurio siente por Victor harán que Yuri experimente la faceta agria del amor. VictUri.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** _Después de varios meses, al fin vuelvo a escribir un fic :DDD me encantó Yuri! On Ice y supe que tenía que escribir algo al respecto. Espero que les agrade!_

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

* * *

"Yuri, tengo una pregunta," Victor le dijo al final del día, cuando ambos estaban descansando en el _onsen_.

Yuri estaba feliz. Quizá... demasiado feliz. Tal vez debido a que ganó la competencia contra el otro Yuri, o a que Victor se ha comportado como un padre orgulloso que consiente a su hijo —lo dejó comer un tazón de cerdo, ¡por Dios!—, o quizás... quizás las copas de vino que Victor insistió en que tomara con él influyeron un poco. Solo un poco.

"¿Qué pasa?"

Victor estaba muy cerca, acariciando su espalda. Normalmente Yuri se hubiese tensado ante el contacto; mas poco a poco ha llegado a acostumbrarse. Pero entonces, cuando Victor habló su voz fue baja y seductora, y Yuri no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

"¿En serio estabas pensando en tazones de cerdo cuando hiciste tu rutina de hoy?"

Yuri tembló como una hoja en otoño.

"P-pues sí, ¿en qué más pensaría?"

Victor rio.

"No sé... En mí, por ejemplo."

"¡V-Victor!" Yuri volteó, ruborizado; y accidentalmente se encuentró con la boca de Victor tan cerca que le costó trabajo respirar. Pero Victor sonrió y fue terriblemente atractivo, aun cuando lucía como que podía comérselo de un solo bocado.

—Y quizá esa era su intención—.

"Dime, Yuri... ¿Alguna vez has besado a alguien?" ronroneó Victor, acariciando el tembloroso labio inferior de Victor. Este último se quedó en blanco, completamente anonadado.

Victor exhaló sobre su boca y Yuri sintió como que se derretía. El ruso se acercó y Yuri cerró los ojos tiernamente, preparándose mentalmente.

El contacto fue suave. Apenas un roce, y Yuri ya sentía como que el corazón va a salírsele por la garganta. Los nervios a flor de piel, se estremeció cuando Victor pasó suavemente sus dedos por su piel mojada y se posó en su mejilla. Yuri fue incapaz de moverse y permitió que Victor lo moldeara a su gusto como si fuera arcilla, labio con labio. Entonces suspiró, lleno de ardor, y Victor aprovechó para ahondar el beso.

Yuri sintió como si en ese momento, Victor pudiese saborear hasta sus entrañas. Es imposible pensar cuando su lengua se introduce en su boca delicada pero pasionalmente. Victor sabía lo que hacía y Yuri se sintió mareado por tantas sensaciones invadiéndolo al mismo tiempo.

Se separó cuando el aire ya no le alcanzaba, cuando sintió que estaba a punto de desmayarse —no sabía si por la falta de oxígeno o por lo que Victor le provoca, o tal vez una mezcla de las dos.

Victor estaba sonriendo. El estómago de Yuri dio un vuelco y entonces entendió que lo había hecho todo mal.

"Y-yo..."

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Sus labios temblaron y no supo qué hacer.

Victor se dio cuenta que algo estaba mal.

"¿Qué pasa?"

Yuri apretó los puños, tratando de calmarse. _Se supone que yo... yo debería ser la dama que seduce al donjuán... y no de la otra manera._

Porque de seguro, si Victor supiera que lo tiene en sus manos pronto se aburriría de él. Porque no hay nada interesante o fuera de lo común que pueda capturarlo. Victor era un genio, un prodigio; y Yuri no era nada.

 _Completamente común..._

"Yuri, ¿qué pasa?"

Yuri apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Victor. No podía mirarlo a los ojos.

"Se supone... se supone que yo soy la mujer que debería seducirte," susurró en voz baja y entrecortada.

El pecho de Victor vibró cuando emitió una carcajada.

"Oh, ¡Yuri!" lo tomó de la barbilla, levantando su rostro, y besó sus párpados. "Está bien. ¿Cómo se supone que seduzcas a alguien, cuando nadie te ha seducido a ti antes?"

Yuri balbuceó y Victor lo silenció con un beso rápido. "Déjamelo a mí esta vez. Por hoy, yo seré Eros."

Yuri apenas y tuvo tiempo de tomar aire cuando Victor volvió a atraparlo entre sus redes. Lo besó, dejándolo sin aire y Yuri se lo permitió porque Victor le ha quitado un gran peso de los hombros; y porque jamás, ni siquiera cuando fantaseaba con Yuko, se imaginó que besar a alguien se sintiera tan bien.

Estaba excitado. Victor también lo estaba, su rostro sonrojado era un indicador de ello. Entonces se puso de pie y lo tomó entre sus brazos sin ningún aviso.

Yuri exclamó, mas no forcejeó mucho. Aparte de ellos, la casa estaba en calma. Era tarde y a Yuri no le importó el rastro de agua que iban dejando por los oscuros pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación de Victor.

Lo tendió en la cama y se echó sobre él, acoplándose a su cuerpo desnudo perfectamente. Yuri se refugió en su calor, apretándose contra él. Victor movió sus caderas y tapó su boca cuando a Yuri se le escapó un gemido que podría despertar a los demás.

"Mira," dijo Victor. Su rostro estaba ligeramente sonrojado, pero además de eso no parecía mucho más alterado. "Y aprende."

Yuri cerró los ojos y asintió. La próxima vez le tocará a él, así que tiene que aprender lo más que pueda. Aunque era difícil, casi imposible concentrarse cuando Victor lo tomó entre sus manos y frotó la punta de su miembro mientras se desvivía llenándolo de besos en todo su rostro. Descendió poco a poco. Lamió su oreja y Yuri se retorció cuando una descarga eléctrica se dirigió hacia su entrepierna. Victor ronroneó complacido y besó su cuello, sus clavículas, su pecho desnudo que subía y bajaba con irregularidad. Yuri se convirtió en su lienzo donde dejaba marcas de deseo, marcas rojas y llamativas que lo hacían suspirar y que les dirían a los demás _"Él es mío"_.

Se detuvo en sus pezones. Los saboreó con su lengua, besó su pecho y lo mordió un par de veces. Yuri se deshacía en sensaciones que jamás pudo haberse imaginado mientras Victor iba dejando su rastro cada vez más abajo, pasando por su ombligo y besando su abdomen. "Mi cerdito," murmuró, y Yuri no supo si reclamarle o morir de vergüenza mas no tuvo mucho tiempo para reparar en ello porque Victor siguió, masajeando sus ingles antes de separarlas y darles una que otra mordidita traviesa. Yuri se estremeció.

Para Victor, todo parecía un juego. Lucía como un niño chupando una paleta o cualquier otra golosina cuando exploró la longitud de Yuri. La mirada pícara de Victor y su risita coqueta que reverberó en la piel de Yuri y causó que otro escalofrío violentara su cuerpo. No sabía cuanto más iba a durar; y pareció que Victor lo notó y se separó de él con un sonido húmedo, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera pensar en recuperarse Victor le metió los dedos a la boca sin previo aviso. Los ojos de Yuri se acrecentaron ante la intromisión y casi se atragantó, mas se contuvo cuando se percató de la mirada de Victor.

¿Lo estaba probando?

Victor no dijo nada, solo se mantuvo escudriñándolo desde arriba. Yuri entendió y cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar. El sonido gutural que Victor emitió mientras succionaba sus dedos casi lleva a Yuri al límite.

Abrió los ojos. Victor lo miraba intensamente, lujurioso. Yuri volvió a cerrar los ojos y saboreó la piel de Victor, rozándola con su lengua hasta que este expulsó los dedos y se acercó para besarlo, mientras tocaba su piel dejando un rastro de la propia saliva de Yuri.

Yuri apretó los párpados y se entregó al beso, al menos hasta que sintió cuando Victor apretó su carnoso trasero y lo separó para un mejor acceso. Rompió el beso y trazó círculos antes de introducir cuidadosamente uno de sus dedos en la entrada de Yuri.

Yuri abrió los ojos como platos. Abrió la boca y jadeó, pero Victor fue lo suficientemente rápido como para silenciarlo con un beso antes de que pudiera transformarse en un grito.

"¿P-por qué... hiciste... e-eso?" Yuri susurró, la voz entrecortada y dolorida. Victor pegó su frente a la de Yuri, ambas perladas en sudor; y lo llenó de besos en las mejillas y las sienes.

"Shhh, shhh... es necesario."

"S-se siente... raro."

"Lo sé, cerdito. Resiste un poco más, ¿sí?"

Yuri jadeó.

"Recuerda esto, cerdito," murmuró Victor mientras exploraba a Yuri e intentaba introducir un segundo dedo; "El amor siempre va acompañado por un poco de dolor."

Yuri se ocultó en el pecho de Victor. Mordió su hombro para reprimir un sonido, y Victor gimoteó de placer.

A pesar de que Yuri se retorcía y se ocultaba para controlar los ruidos que escapaban de sus labios, se comportó obedientemente y permitió que Victor lo preparara. Se sintió como una eternidad, hasta que al fin expulsó los dedos y lo besó hambrientamente. Yuri, sudado y exhausto, cedió al beso con facilidad. Se percató de que Victor estaba tocándose e intentó ayudarle —después de todo, era injusto que Victor estuviese haciendo todo el trabajo— mas este se lo impidió.

"No tienes qué hacerlo," susurró entre besos torpes, succiones de labios y suspiros.

"Hm... Q-quiero hacerlo," respondió Yuri con los ojos cerrados. Estaba demasiado avergonzado como para mirarle a los ojos. "Victor, quiero—"

"Shhh," lo acalló Victor, posando un dedo en sus labios y posteriormente besando su cuello. "Déjame complacerte esta vez. Quiero enseñarte todo mi Eros."

Yuri no pudo hacer más que gemir cuando sintió la erección de Victor rozar su entrada. Apretó los ojos —y volvió a abrirlos a su máxima capacidad al sentirse lleno de Victor.

Victor exhaló sobre su rostro. "¿E-estás bien?"

Yuri apretó los ojos. Un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y mojaron la almohada. Se ocultó en el cuello de Victor una vez más y le clavó las uñas en la espalda al tiempo que asentía frenéticamente.

"S-sí—"

El beso de Victor fue superficial y salvaje, un choque de labios sin mucha forma y un asomo de su lengua. Comenzó a moverse dentro de Yuri y sintió como las uñas del último penetraban su piel.

Admiraba su valentía.

Lo tocó para distraerlo. Acarició su miembro hinchado y húmedo con brusquedad. Yuri se retorció en sus brazos y gimió.

El vaivén de las caderas de Victor aumentó su vigor, de la misma manera en que Yuri fue cediendo ante el placer conforme Victor lo exploraba más profunda y rápidamente. Se entregó por completo a la lujuria, a las sensaciones y necesidades de su cuerpo; y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta era él mismo quien se estaba acariciando porque Victor se había vuelto errante al verse invadido por su propio placer. La realidad se desdibujó y lo único que quedó fue el escalofrío que recorrió su espina dorsal y el abrumador _blanco_ que estalló tras sus párpados.

 _Paraíso_...

El varonil perfume de Victor fue lo único que registró en ese momento de culminación. Su grito inundó la boca de Victor de la misma manera en que Victor lo inundó con su esencia unos instantes más tarde.

Otro espasmo sacudió su cuerpo, y la mente de Yuri no pudo registrar nada más hasta que se encontró a sí mismo agotado y estupefacto, jadeando por aire como un pez fuera del agua.

Victor estaba a su lado, con la misma expresión medio atolondrada. Se veía tan guapo que Yuri pensó que podría llorar con tan solo verlo.

Los bordes de la realidad estaban difusos. Yuri apenas y registró cuando Victor tomó su mano y le besó los nudillos, causando que su débil corazón se revolcara en su pecho.

Victor sonrió y Yuri lo hizo de vuelta, antes de cerrar los ojos y caer profundamente dormido.

* * *

Yuri despertó, mas no abrió los ojos inmediatamente. En su mente todo estaba borroso, pero entonces recordó y sonrió.

Abrió los ojos, mariposas en el estómago. Esperaba encontrarse a Victor durmiendo, o quizá observándole; pero lo único que vio fue la almohada y un trozo de papel doblado perfectamente.

Su corazón se hundió.

Se sentó de un respingo. "¡Ow!" exclamó cuando sintió una punzada de dolor en su espalda baja. El calor le subió al rostro, y luego la decepción lo invadió porque realmente y por más patético que fuese, anhelaba despertar con Victor a su lado. El hecho de que lo hubiera dejado lo hace sentir como...

Ugh, Yuri no tenía tiempo para sentirse mal. Tomó el papel entre sus manos, tratando de frenar sus pensamientos. Una vez que habías estado deprimido era increíblemente fácil recaer, y eso era algo que no necesitaba en ese momento.

En el papel se leía la caligrafía perfecta y suave de Victor.

 _Yuri,_

 _Me enteré que Yurio se va de Japón. Está un poco deprimido, así que fui a verlo al aeropuerto._

 _Sale a la 1PM. Quizá todavía puedas alcanzarnos, cerdito dormilón :)_

 _Pd. Te ves lindo cuando duermes ;)_

 _Victor_

Yuri se sintió ardoroso al terminar la nota. Pasó saliva y la dobló cuidadosamente para después guardarla en uno de sus cajones.

Miró la hora. Eran las 11:30. Si se apuraba, todavía podía alcanzar a llegar.

* * *

Yuri no entendía muy bien por qué se sentía de esa manera. No estaba para nada bien, y no quería volver a deprimirse... mas el simple hecho de que Victor lo hubiese dejado por ir a ver a Yurio lo llenaba de algo que no alcanzaba a definir. Una masa pesada en su estómago, un extraño nerviosismo que no se iba.

Yuri comprendía que Victor estuviese preocupado por el joven Yurio. Después de todo era solo un niño, impulsivo y acostumbrado a ganar. Era normal que reaccionara mal ante la derrota, y Yuri no podía culparlo —no cuando él se había deprimido por razones similares. Sabía que el nudo en su garganta era una reacción irracional _—"Yurio es solo un muchacho, Victor no va a dejarte por él, solo está preocupado y tiene derecho a estarlo,"—_ se repetía a sí mismo para intentar disminuir su respuesta emocional, sin mucho efecto.

No obstante, su corazón se calmó en el momento en que distinguió la estilizada silueta de Victor en el aeropuerto. No pudo evitar sonreír, presa de un gran alivio y unas increíbles ganas de abrazarlo —inusual, tendría que guardárselo para después.

Caminó a paso apresurado, sintiendo cómo su corazón se desbocaba una vez más conforme se iba acercando. Victor hablaba con Yurio, quien lucía muy enojado; pero para Yuri, el quinceañero era solo un borrón en su visión porque todo lo que alcanzaba a percibir era Victor, Victor, _Victor_...

Se sentía como una persona nueva. ¿Acaso esto era lo que Eros realmente significaba? La emoción al ver una persona, las ganas de abrazarlo, besarlo y...

Yuri se contuvo antes de que sus pensamientos pudieran llegar más lejos.

"Hola," exclamó al alcanzar al dúo. Su voz jadeante por el esfuerzo físico sonaba extrañamente fresca.

"¡¿Tú?! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!" se quejó Yurio. Yuri se sintió levemente intimidado por el muchacho —hasta que Victor, que estaba a su lado, volteó a verle. Entonces todo a su alrededor desapareció.

"Llegaste," Victor sonrió, encantador. Yuri sonrió de vuelta, sintiendo que le temblaban las rodillas.

Yurio enarcó una ceja, percibiendo la extraña e intensa atmósfera que rodeaba al par.

"Qué... ¿Qué mierda pasó entre ustedes dos?"

El mundo de Yuri se fue abajo. Miró a Yurio, horrorizado. ¿En verdad era tan obvio su enamoramiento por Victor?

Por alguna razón, lo invadió una vergüenza incomparable. Sintió ganas de vomitar y corrió al baño, dejando a ambos rusos perplejos y detrás de él.

Se encerró en una de las casetas y se recargó contra la pared. No entendía qué le pasaba, pero todo su cuerpo temblaba. Quería llorar, sobrecogido por un sentimiento que inundaba su pecho y le llegaba hasta la garganta, impidiéndole respirar adecuadamente.

Y entonces entendió.

"¿Yuri?" la voz de Victor le hizo pegar un respingo. Se limpió las lágrimas y sorbió la nariz.

"A-aquí," tartamudeó, abriendo la puerta. Victor enarcó las cejas y se acercó a él.

"¿Qué tienes?"

Gran error.

 _"Pasajeros del vuelo SE333 con destino a Moscú, favor de abordar en la sala—"_

Yuri estampó sus labios contra los de Victor, asiéndose a su ropa y jalándolo dentro de la caseta. Victor gimió de sorpresa, mas pronto se recuperó y cerró la puerta, entregándose al beso con fervor hasta que algo salado y húmedo cayó en sus labios.

"¿Qué?" susurró, abriendo los ojos lentamente. Afuera escuchó pasos, a alguien azotar la puerta del baño. Sin dejar de mirar a Yuri, aplicó el seguro de la puerta de la caseta.

"Creo que... creo que te amo," Yuri dijo con los ojos muy abiertos, brillantes por las lágrimas. Lucía como una persona diferente, como si hubiese crecido un par de años. Su mirada seguía manteniendo cierta inocencia, pero había perdido ese toque ingenuo y ligeramente infantil. Y todo gracias a lo que Victor había hecho —el Eros que le había mostrado.

Victor abrió los ojos más grande de lo normal. Sus labios se separaron en el afán de darle una respuesta, cuando de pronto alguien forcejeó con la puerta y golpeó la caseta, haciendo que la pareja diera un respingo.

 _"Última llamada para los pasajeros del vuelo SE333—"_

"¡HEY! ¡HEY! ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁN HACIENDO USTEDES DOS?!" La voz de Yurio era estruendosa y llena de furia. "¡SALGAN DE AHÍ! ¡SALGAN!"

Victor y Yuri se quejaron pasmados, mirándose mutuamente.

 _"Última llamada—"_

Yurio gritó, y luego salió corriendo.

Todo quedó en paz.

Yuri se aclaró la garganta.

"Deberíamos irnos," susurró, separándose un poco de Victor con el afán de abrir la puerta. "Yurio se va a molestar—"

Victor lo jaló, atrayéndolo de nuevo hacia sí.

"Ya está molesto," dijo antes de besar a Yuri una vez más.

* * *

Yurio no despegó la vista de la ventanilla del avión desde el despegue. La luz indirecta del sol, la belleza de las nubes doradas, la inmensidad del panorama... lo ayudaban a olvidar sus problemas, aunque fuera un poco.

 _Si tan solo... Victor me quisiera a_ mí _..._

...Al menos hasta que su visión se tornara borrosa y Yurio ya no pudiera ver debido al llanto.

* * *

Yuri no podía creer lo doloroso que le resultó tener que soltar la mano de Victor cuando salieron del baño. Lo comprendía, sí, que no podían andar en público mostrando su amor. Uno nunca sabía cuando había fanáticos o paparazzis cercanos. Pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que no quería apartarse de él. Había escuchado de ello: el enamoramiento, la primera fase donde todo era ideal y no podías despegarte de esa persona ni un minuto.

Jamás imaginó que fuera cierto. Jamás imaginó que sentiría tanto.

El avión de Yurio ya había despegado. Alcanzaron a observar el momento en el que dejaba la tierra y comenzaba su trayecto hacia el cielo. Victor agitó la mano, a pesar de que fuese obvio que Yurio no alcanzaría a verlos desde la distancia.

Victor suspiró, serio.

"Bien," dijo cuando el avión se perdió en la distancia. "Deberíamos de ir a comer un par de tazones de cerdo."

Yuri parpadeó ante la sonrisa de Victor.

"Pero... el Grand Prix, no debería comer eso tan seguido o—"

"Vamos, solo por hoy, ¿sí? Tómalo como tu último descanso antes del entrenamiento intensivo. ¿Qué opinas?"

 _Opino... que no me puedo resistir a tu sonrisa._

Yuri sonrió con las mejillas rosadas.

"B-bueno. Está bien."

La sonrisa de Victor se amplió. Se dio la media vuelta para irse y por instinto, Yuri intentó tomar su mano. Sintió una corriente eléctrica y luego una punzada en el estómago cuando Victor apartó la mano como si el roce lo quemara.

Volteó a verlo serio, con los ojos muy abiertos. Yuri no estaba seguro de cuál debía ser su expresión en ese momento.

"Lo siento," se disculparon al unísono. "Yuri, no pongas esa cara," añadió Victor. "Sabes perfectamente que no podemos hacer eso en público."

¿Era su imaginación, o Victor estaba molesto?

Su mandíbula estaba muy tensa.

Yuri agachó la cabeza como un cachorro regañado y asintió.

Se sentía terrible.

"Lo siento, Victor. Fue sin querer."

Victor exhaló y posó una mano sobre su hombro. Yuri levantó la mirada, esperanzado.

"Anda, vamos por unos tazones de cerdo."

Y Yuri se dio cuenta de lo fácil que Victor podía hacerlo feliz una vez más.

* * *

 **A/N:** _La canción_ "Starving" _de_ Hailee Steinfield _y_ Zedd _describe perfectamente el cambio que quería representar en Yuri después de su despertar sexual gracias a Victor. No quise poner frases porque luego es algo molesto, pero la menciono por si a alguien le interesa escucharla o leer la letra._

 _No se olviden de decirme que pensaron del fic! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

* * *

Si Victor tuviera que usar una palabra para describir a Yuri, esa palabra sería "torpe".

Porque lo era. Sus propios allegados lo habían dicho de otra forma: Yuri no era un genio. No era precisamente lento, pero tampoco era rápido para aprender. Cuando Victor le enseñaba un movimiento tenía que practicarlo miles de veces antes de ejecutarlo correctamente.

Sin embargo, Yuri tenía algo especial: su gran resistencia física.

De la misma manera ocurría con el sexo. Después de las primeras veces, Yuri poco a poco iba convirtiéndose en un monstruo insaciable. Al principio era tímido, pero una vez que iniciaba ya no había quién lo detuviera. A veces Victor yacía en cama, sudoroso y exhausto, sintiendo que podría desmayarse en cualquier momento mientras Yuri lo montaba y lo devoraba con fervor.

No era como que Victor no podía decir que estuviese a disgusto con ello. A decir verdad, lo excitaba y lo hacía sentir más joven. Los movimientos algo... erráticos de Yuri tenían cierto encanto en su ingenuidad. Y quizá Victor solo estuviera ahí por un tiempo pasajero y lo suyo con Yuri no pasaría de algo físico, pero en ese caso tenía derecho a disfrutarlo, ¿no?

Él solo era un maestro orgulloso que se regocijaba en los avances de su pupilo.

No tenía nada de malo que Yuri le causara ternura de vez en cuando, o que algunas veces en verdad no pudiera resistir las ganas de besarlo. Podía dejarlo en cualquier momento. Mientras no se obsesionara, estaría bien. Por lo pronto tenía que seguir con su papel de novio y entrenador perfecto, y devolverle a Yuri la confianza que había perdido en sí mismo.

* * *

Cuando estaban juntos era como si los colores se mezclaran. Todo lucía brillante, y de pronto el espacio debajo de las sábanas era un nuevo mundo, un universo distinto donde el cielo era todo naranja y el suelo era suave y hecho de almohadas; y el aire consistía de oxígeno, secretos y risitas compartidas entre dos.

Victor rio y Yuri tembló cuando acarició su abdomen plano. "Cerdito," Victor rio de nuevo. Yuri puso una cara triste. "Oh no, no hagas eso," Victor dijo. Yuri sonrió pero era un gesto triste que no alcanzó sus ojos.

"Probablemente vuelva a ponerme gordo en un futuro. Es muy difícil para mí mantenerme en forma, ¿sabes?" Yuri sorbió la nariz e intentó reírse para restarle dramatismo, pero sonó más como un sollozo reprimido. "Si gano, quiero estar contigo. Quiero comer contigo. Quiero pasar todo mi tiempo contigo, aunque tal vez tú —no, no tal vez, _seguramente_ tú vas a aburrirte de mí y me vas a dejar," hiperventiló; "de hecho, ¿por qué sigues aquí? Eres tan hermoso," espetó al borde del llanto; "tan hermoso y talentoso y yo no soy nada — soy aburrido y ordinario y deberías estar con alguien más como tú — alguien como _Yurio_ , tal vez—"

"Hey," Victor frunció el ceño. Parecía enojado como aquella vez en el aeropuerto. "Yurio es hermoso, y talentoso, pero me gustas tú, ¿sabes? Y me seguirás gustando incluso si tienes pancita, incluso si no ganas, incluso si piensas que eres nada... para mí lo eres todo. Ven acá, cerdito," Victor lo abrazó. Yuri estaba llorando, pero cuando Victor lo besó se sintió un poco mejor, como si al fin pudiera respirar de nuevo y entonces sonrió porque por una vez en su vida, sentía que él era suficiente.

* * *

Él también había estado enamorado. Solo una vez, y había ocurrido hacía tantos años que a veces lo olvidaba.

Su nombre era Mihael. Mihael Smirnov, y estaba en la gloria de la juventud cuando Victor lo conoció a sus tiernos catorce. Mihael tenía dieciocho. Eran solo cuatro años de diferencia, pero en ese entonces se sentían como una eternidad. Mihael era fuerte, de espalda ancha y de barba incipiente. Su rostro estaba enmarcado por rizos castaños y largos. Constantemente hablaba de chicas y fiestas. Y Victor... Victor era un mocoso larguirucho con extremidades demasiado largas en comparación con su cuerpo enclenque. A pesar de ello, era un niño lindo, incluso en su fase incómoda. Pero Mihael era mucho más interesante y atractivo, o al menos Victor lo percibía así en ese entonces. Ahora, a sus 27, se daba cuenta que ni los adultos tenían mucha idea del mundo, ¿qué diablos podría saber Mihael?

Ambos solo eran mocosos idealizando un sentimiento, en un pueblito ruso a unas horas de Moscú.

Y fue dulce. Agridulce, quizás, porque Victor se enamoró más de la cuenta, y Mihael nunca estuvo del todo interesado. Mas Victor lo recordaba como una de las épocas más tiernas de su vida, debido a la pureza de sus sentimientos en ese entonces.

Era similar a la mirada que Yuri le dirigía cada vez que aparecía en la misma habitación. Inocente, sin un rastro de lujuria ni maldad. Un corazón nuevo y aniñado.

Mihael fue su inspiración para patinar profesionalmente. Victor estaba seguro de que hubiera podido llegar lejos. El chico tenía talento; y el invierno en el que coincidieron se sintió tan cálido para Victor que a veces lo recordaba como una primavera.

Solo fueron dos meses, pero nunca había sentido un ardor así.

A veces, cuando patinaba y lo recordaba, sentía algo similar. Pero la llama se fue apagando conforme el tiempo pasaba y Victor olvidaba a Mihael para concentrarse más en complacer al público, hasta que perdió su rumbo por completo.

Quizá otras personas lo tacharían de insensible. Él diría más bien, "desesperado".

Desesperado por volver a sentir. Triste, por tener que romper dos corazones en el proceso. Pero jamás insensible, porque Victor había estado en todos sus lugares y conocía exactamente el tipo de dolor que cada uno sentía.

Había sido Yuri; ingenuo, puro y fácil de seducir. Había sido Yurio; apasionado y aferrado a una persona que nunca lo querría de verdad. Y había sido Mihael, confundido y aparentemente despreocupado cuando en realidad se estaba desmoronando por dentro.

Quería evitarles el dolor, pero sabía que era demasiado débil y egoísta como para poder detenerse a esas alturas.

* * *

A veces, Yuri llegaba a sentir que Victor estaba mintiendo. Simple y sencillamente la situación era demasiado perfecta.

Durante una plática muy sincera —Yuri moría de vergüenza, pero en verdad necesitaba desahogarse con alguien— Yuko le había dicho que dejara de torturarse, que él también merecía ser feliz. Pero es que ella no estaba ahí para ver los pequeños detalles que Yuri sí. Por ejemplo, sus besos. No había duda de que Victor era un experto en su técnica, pero algunas veces Yuri sentía como si todo fuera demasiado frío, demasiado calculado. Prefería sus besos erráticos y descuidados durante sus momentos más apasionados, o los besos flojos después de la intimidad, donde simplemente se dejaba llevar. Incluso sus cumplidos, sus palabras... Yuri podía leer en su mirada cierta ternura, pero a la vez había recelo. O al menos eso pensaba. Trataba de convencerse que eran sus problemas de autoestima actuando y no algo relativo a Victor, porque eso lo destruiría. Era la primera vez que tenía algo bueno en su vida, y no necesitaba echarlo a perder con sus inseguridades.

Aunque a veces, solo algunas veces... Yuri podía jurar, no sin algo de tristeza, que las únicas ocasiones en las que Victor era verdaderamente feliz eran cuando jugaba con su caniche de rizos castaños.

* * *

Victor lo peinaba antes de sus presentaciones. Su tacto era delicado y Yuri se dejaba querer.

"Tu cabello es lindo. ¿No has pensado en dejártelo largo?"

"Eh, no. La verdad, me resulta muy cómodo llevarlo así, aunque supongo que podría intentarlo..."

Victor frunció el ceño. Se detuvo y colocó el peine sobre el tocador con más fuerza de la necesaria.

"Yuri, ¿te gusta tu cabello así? Sé sincero."

Yuri parpadeó, azorado por el cambio de humor tan repentino.

"Ehh... eh, sí, supongo que sí..."

"Entonces no dejes que nadie, ni siquiera yo, te imponga algo que no quieres. Si te gusta tu cabello así, déjalo así; y si lo quieres largo, déjalo crecer. Pero que sea algo que tú decidiste, ¿entendido?"

Yuri pasó saliva. "Sí, entiendo..."

Victor sonrió y volvió a tomar el peine.

"De todas maneras, ya te dije que a mí siempre me vas a gustar," susurró en su oído antes de continuar con su labor.

Yuri se sonrojó.

* * *

 _"Tu cabello es lindo. ¿No has pensado en dejártelo largo?"_

 _"¿Tú crees? ¿Crees que se vería bien?"_

 _Mihael tomó un mechón platinado entre sus dedos._

 _"Pues claro, Victor. Todo lo que tú uses se verá bien."_

 _Victor le apartó la mano, algo nervioso. Estaban sentados en el piso de su cuarto viendo una película, aunque la verdad es que Victor no había prestado mucha atención. Era difícil con Mihael a su lado._

 _"Deja de hacer eso. Tienes novia, no está bien."_

 _Mihael rio. "¿Estás celoso?"_

 _"¡Eso no—!" Victor empezó, mas fue acallado por la risa de Mihael._

 _"Es broma, Victor. Además Dasha no es mi novia, solo hemos salido un par de veces. Dios... eres tan lindo," terminó con una sonrisa de un hoyuelo que hizo sonrojar a Victor. Si tan solo su tono fuera menos filial y más... más apasionado, como si Victor no fuera algo parecido a un hermano menor, sino algo_ más _._

Si tan solo...

 _Mihael volvió a reír, sus ojos fijos en la televisión. En la pantalla estaba un famoso actor americano que Victor había visto pero no recordaba su nombre, y una chica mucho menor que él. Él se le acercaba, tocaba su rostro y ella sonreía con nerviosismo. Entonces él aprovechaba para meterle el pulgar en la boca. (1)_

 _Mihael aplaudió una vez._

 _"¿Sabes cuál es la mejor parte de esta escena? Que todo fue improvisado. Escuché por ahí que a la chica le gustaba De Niro,"_ De Niro, claro, ese era su nombre; _"y cuando él se enteró de esto, decidió aprovecharlo para la escena. Es por eso que todo lo que ves: la tensión, la sorpresa de ella, la malicia de él — se siente tan natural y genuino. Es simplemente brillante."_

 _"¿No es un poco maligno?" dijo Victor. Aprovecharse de los sentimientos e inocencia de una chica... aunque fuera para una película, no se sentía bien._

 _Mihael despegó los ojos de la pantalla mientras De Niro besaba a la muchacha. Victor sintió un escalofrío._

 _"¿Tú crees?" ronroneó Mihael, posando su mano en la mejilla de Victor. Acarició sus labios y, si bien un poco forzadamente, introdujo su pulgar en la boca de Victor._

 _Victor cedió, cerró los ojos y succionó. Mihael sacó el dedo, se inclinó para besarlo..._

 _La puerta se abrió, y la madre de Victor soltó un grito._

* * *

"Veo que te tomaste muy enserio lo de no permitir que nadie te imponga cosas que no quieres hacer," remarcó Victor la noche después de la presentación de Yuri en el Campeonato de Patinaje Artístico de Japón. Su nariz había vuelto a sangrar y ambos estaban en la habitación de Victor; Yuri mirando al techo como un estúpido y con papeles en la nariz, mientras que Victor limpiaba el desastre.

"Lo siento," se disculpó Yuri. Victor bufó, incapaz de contener una sonrisa.

"A veces eres demasiado impaciente. Podrías haberte lastimado gravemente, ¿sabes? Ese choque contra el muro se vio feo."

Yuri se encogió de hombros.

"Valió la pena."

"Hm. Bueno, ten más cuidado."

"Lo haré," suspiró. "Victor."

"¿Qué pasa?" Victor tiró los papeles ensangrentados y se acercó a Yuri, quien estaba sentado en la cama. Yuri rodeó sus caderas y escondió su rostro entre la ropa de Victor. "Oi, Yuri... me vas a manchar."

"Gracias por preocuparte por mí," Yuri dijo en voz ahogada. Victor no pudo evitar sentirse sobrecogido por la ternura, y se agachó para besarle los cabellos negros.

* * *

 _Una semana después de que fueron descubiertos cayó una gran nevada. Victor yacía en su cama, mirando al techo y sin poder dormir. Desde el incidente estaba así: no podía dejar de pensar en Mihael._

 _Unos golpecitos en la ventana captaron su atención. Victor se levantó, corrió la cortina y se encontró con Mihael. Jadeó y rápidamente abrió la ventana. Una ventisca helada entró y sintió un escalofrío._

 _"¡Brrr!" exclamó Mihael, frotándose los brazos para librarse del frío y de la nieve. Victor lo silenció._

 _"¡¿Qué diablos haces aquí?!" siseó. "Si mis papás te encuentran, ¡nos matan!"_

 _"Victor, solo vengo a despedirme."_

 _"¿Qué?"_

 _Mihael sonrió, extrañamente tímido._

 _"Me voy a Moscú a dedicarme al patinaje profesional. Tengo unos amigos allá con los que puedo quedarme."_

 _Victor sintió un nudo en la garganta._

 _"¿Vas... vas a dejarme?"_

 _Mihael se rascó la nuca. "Diablos, Victor, esto no es fácil para mí tampoco, ¿sí? Pero tengo que salir de este maldito pueblo, aquí no hay nada y lo sabes muy bien. No encajo."_

 _El semblante de Victor se descompuso._

 _Sí, lo entendía. Personas como Mihael no encajaban ahí, personas como él estaban destinadas a ser_ grandes _, libres. Mihael debía sentirse como un pájaro con las alas amarradas en ese lugar._

 _En el fondo, siempre supo que se iría. Solo que nunca imaginó que fuera tan pronto._

 _Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla._

 _"Sí, entiendo."_

 _"No, no llores," murmuró Mihael, envolviéndolo en un abrazo. "Prométeme que seguirás patinando, ¿sí? De esa forma algún día nos volveremos a encontrar. Dios, Victor, imagínate. Podríamos patinar juntos. El público se volvería loco, y Rusia definitivamente sería campeón en patinaje artístico. Tú y yo, la gloria de nuestro país..."_

 _"¿Dos hombres patinando en pareja? Eso es algo que jamás sucederá," respondió Victor con amargura, deshaciendo el abrazo. Mihael sonrió._

 _"Eso es lo que tú crees. Victor, el público siempre va a querer que lo sorprendas," miró su reloj. "Oh por Dios, tengo que irme."_

 _"¿Ahora?" Victor enarcó una ceja. Pero la carretera está horrible, y dicen que va a volver a nevar."_

 _"Iremos con cuidado, te lo prometo. Va Dasha conmigo."_

 _Victor estaba tan preocupado que no le importó que mencionara a su novia-no-novia._

 _"¿No pueden esperar unos días?"_

 _"No," sentenció Mihael, y Victor entendió que era definitivo. No importaba lo que dijera —Mihael no cambiaría de opinión. "Te llamaré cuando lleguemos, ¿sí? Si tus padres interceptan la llamada te mandaré una postal, aunque va a tardar tiempo en llegar. En fin, Victor..." agregó con ojos vidriosos, acercándose a la ventana; "ha sido un placer. Espero que nos volvamos a ver algún día."_

 _"¡Espera!" lo llamó Victor antes de que saliera. Lo haló de la chamarra y capturó sus labios tiernamente. Mihael respondió al beso. Saboreó a Victor con lentitud, disfrutándolo y grabándolo en su memoria: su calidez, los sonidos que emitía su garganta, la suavidad de su cabello. Se separaron cuando les hizo falta el aire, y entonces Mihael se fue y dejó tras de sí el invierno más crudo que Victor tuvo que soportar._

 _Nunca volvió a verlo._

* * *

Cuando Yuri regresó después de anunciar en televisión el tema que había escogido para el Grand Prix, Victor estaba distante.

Su familia lo acogió con la misma devoción de siempre. Minako lo regañó por haber dicho que sus sentimientos hacia ellos eran algo "sutil" a pesar de todo el apoyo que le habían brindado, pero en el fondo se veía feliz por él. Y Victor...

Victor no dijo ni una sola palabra.

Yuri se preguntaba si había hecho algo mal, y eso lo tenía dando vueltas fuera del cuarto de Victor por un largo rato, mientras se debatía entre entrar o no.

"Yuri, ya entra, por el amor de Dios. Tus pisadas tan ruidosas me distraen."

Yuri sintió como si le hubiera caído un balde de agua fría.

"¿Puedo pasar?" inquirió, asomándose tímidamente por la puerta.

"Adelante."

Victor estaba en la cama, jugando con Makkachin. Yuri entró, cerró la puerta y se sentó al borde de la cama.

"Victor, ¿hice algo mal?"

"Así que, ¿amor?"

Yuri abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

"Yo..." intentó buscar palabras para justificarse, pero no encontró nada. Suspiró. "Ya te lo había dicho."

"Sí, a mí. No a miles de personas en televisión abierta."

"¿Te molestó?"

"Yuri, no dejé que me tomaras de la mano en el aeropuerto por una razón. Si vieras lo que la gente está diciendo ahora — ya todos sospechan que somos pareja..."

"Lo siento," se disculpó Yuri. "Lo admito, me dejé llevar y probablemente hablé de más pero... Victor, en verdad... ¿Es que te avergüenzas de mí o algo así?"

Victor se quedó en blanco por un momento.

"¿Qué?" espetó cuando fue capaz de reaccionar. Yuri estaba encorvado y con la cabeza baja. Victor se movió hacia él y lo rodeó con un brazo.

Yuri se apartó.

"No me avergüenzo de ti, cerdito. Solo estoy tratando de protegerte, es todo."

Yuri lo miró.

"¿Protegerme?"

Victor asintió y se mordió el labio. Mierda, mierda, mierda. De repente se sentía abierto y extremadamente frágil.

"No sabes lo cruel que la gente puede llegar a ser. Yuri, nosotros no somos una pareja normal, ¿entiendes? Somos hombres, somos famosos y somos deportistas profesionales — estamos en un ámbito de hombres. Hombres que no dudarán en hacerte sentir menos, que te harán sentir asqueroso por algo tan simple por el género de la persona a la que quieres. Y a eso, a eso súmale las masas, los periodistas, todo el mundo tiene una opinión y _Dios_ , Yuri, no creo que estés listo para soportar todo eso."

"Victor," jadeó Yuri, sorprendido por la vulnerabilidad que de pronto le mostraba. Era una faceta que jamás se imaginó ver, y le provocaba abrazarlo y besarlo.

Pero se contuvo.

"Victor, ¿y qué si te dijera que estoy listo?"

Victor negó con la cabeza, pálido y sin mirarle.

"No. No lo estás."

Yuri comenzaba a pensar que el que no estaba listo era otra persona. Pero decirlo en voz alta solo dañaría el orgullo de Victor, y lo menos que Yuri quería era lastimarlo. No cuando Victor había hecho tanto por él y lo había ayudado a sanar sus heridas.

Ahora era su turno. Rodeó a Victor con su brazo y besó su mejilla.

"Tienes razón. No estoy listo. Lo haremos cuando lo esté."

Victor asintió. Yuri suspiró y se paró para apagar las luces, mas antes de hacerlo, volteó a ver a Victor.

"Victor... ¿Puedo dormir contigo esta noche?"

Victor levantó el rostro y esbozó una sonrisa que calmó la ansiedad de Yuri.

"Me sorprende que tengas que preguntar."

Y de nuevo, Victor hacía que todo estuviera bien otra vez.

* * *

No había dejado de practicar excesivamente desde su regreso a Rusia.

"Yuri. Deberías descansar," dijo Mila, observando al rubio patinar desde afuera de la pista.

"No puedo descansar," respondió este sin perder la concentración en sus movimientos. "Tengo que practicar mucho si quiero ser el mejor."

"Pero inclusive Lilia te ha dicho que puedes descansar. Anda, te vas a lastimar."

"No voy a lastimarme. Si no tienes nada que hacer, déjame en paz."

Mila puso los ojos en blanco y sacó su celular para distraerse. Era imposible hablar con Yurio cuando se ponía así.

"Pff. Oh por Dios, ¡¿ya viste esto?!" Mila abrió los ojos como platos al ver la noticia que aparecía en su navegador. Yurio frunció el ceño y se elevó para dar una pirueta en el aire, cuando Mila continuó: "¡Hay rumores de que Victor y Yuri Katsuki están saliendo! ¡Hasta hay una declaración de Yuri y to—"

La concentración de acero de Yurio se desplomó al escuchar eso, y no controló su aterrizaje. Su pie derecho se dobló mal y Yurio cayó sobre el hielo con un alarido de dolor.

"¡YURI! ¡¿Estás bien?!" exclamó Mila, alarmada. Yurio se hizo un ovillo, temblando y con el orgullo hecho pedazos. El dolor en su tobillo era insoportable.

"Lla... llama a Yakov, por favor. No creo... poder levantarme yo solo."

Mila salió corriendo por ayuda.

* * *

Yuri despertó por la voz de Victor. Estaba en el cuarto, semidesnudo y hablando por teléfono. Yuri no podía entender ni una palabra, pero el ruso sonaba tan sensual al provenir de la boca de Victor, incluso aunque estuviera alterado.

 _Contrólate Yuri_ , se dijo a sí mismo y se incorporó en la cama. Victor lo miró de reojo, lo saludó y continuó hablando un par de instantes más.

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Yuri cuando colgó. Se dieron un beso de "buenos días" y Victor se acurrucó a su lado.

"Yurio se lastimó el tobillo practicando. Yakov y Lilia están preocupados, aparentemente se rehúsa a ir a un doctor y ya sabes cómo es de terco. Supongo que tiene miedo a que le digan que no podrá participar en la Copa de China y mucho menos en el Grand Prix. Incluso subió un video en su cuenta de Instagram donde dijo que si no podía participar, se retirará del patinaje para siempre."

"¡No puede hacer eso!"

"Hablamos de Yurio," Victor arrugó el ceño. "Lo creo completamente capaz."

"¿Piensa participar con una lesión entonces? ¡Eso puede ser peor!" exclamó Yuri, alarmado.

"Lo sé, y por eso Yakov quiere que vaya a Rusia a convencerlo de ver a un doctor. No escucha ni a sus padres. Todos están muy preocupados por él."

Yuri pasó saliva. "¿Y... vas a ir?"

Victor suspiró.

"Supongo. No tengo muchas ganas, pero —awww, cerdito, no pongas esa cara. Trataré de estar de vuelta para la Copa de China. Te prometo estar ahí."

"Está bien..." Yuri miró al piso. Se sentía como mierda por ser tan dependiente, pero es que Victor lo había ayudado a crecer muchísimo como patinador. Victor era su inspiración, ahora más que nunca, y Yuri lo necesitaba para ganar la Copa de China.

Y entonces, se le ocurrió una gran idea.

"Victor, ¿y si vamos juntos?" inquirió con el rostro iluminado. Victor enarcó una ceja.

"Pero si Yurio te ve—"

"No tiene porqué verme. Los dejaré solos cuando estés con él, lo prometo. Es solo que... quiero aprovechar al máximo el tiempo que tenga para practicar contigo."

"Hmm," Victor lo pensó por un momento y luego se encogió de hombros. "Supongo que está bien. Además quizá Rusia te ayude a inspirarte más... Sí, por qué no."

La sonrisa de Yuri fue amplia y brillante.

"Gracias, Victor."

* * *

Durante el trayecto del avión, fue idea de Yuri hacerle preguntas a Victor. Este último no estaba del todo de acuerdo, pero supuso que Yuri tenía razón en que él sabía todo acerca de la aburrida vida de su pupilo, mientras que Yuri apenas y sabía lo que decían en los medios. Además, era una forma entretenida de pasar el rato.

"¿Familia?"

"Mamá y papá. No tengo hermanos."

"¿Y los ves?"

"No. Dejé de verlos desde que entré en esto del patinaje, pero les mando dinero."

"Hm," Yuri decidió cambiar el tema a algo más alegre. Desde la noche anterior, Victor estaba siendo sorprendentemente abierto y no quería presionar demasiado. "Bueno, ¿cuál es tu color favorito?"

"Café."

"¿Como Makkachin?"

Victor rio. "Sí, y como el color de tus ojos."

Yuri se ruborizó.

"Um. ¿Le temes a algo, Victor?"

El semblante de Victor se ensombreció.

 _Amor._

 _Rechazo._

 _Olvido y..._

Victor desvió la mirada de Yuri hacia la ventanilla.

"No me gustan las tormentas de nieve."

"Oh, ¿qué no son comunes en Rusia?"

Hubo un silencio. Yuri podía sentir que había una historia detrás de eso, pero no estaba seguro de que Victor fuera a contarla.

"Sí," respondió con voz severa; "lo son."

"Oh," Yuri se aclaró la garganta. "Bueno, siguiente pregunta..."

* * *

Yakov y Lilia vivían en una enorme mansión. Victor, quien ya estaba familiarizado con ella, habló con ellos mientras Yuri se embobaba admirando los alrededores y oyendo la conversación en un segundo plano. De cualquier manera, no es como que entendiera ruso.

"Yuri," lo llamó Victor. "Cuida a Makkachin. Voy a subir a hablar con Yurio."

"Está bien. Lo sacaré a pasear por ahí. Suerte, y me saludas a Yurio."

"Claro. Nos vemos más tarde," Victor se despidió. El plan era dejarlos completamente solos para que pudieran hablar en paz, de modo que tanto Yakov como Lilia también saldrían por un rato.

Cuando los tres se fueron, Victor subió las enormes escaleras y caminó hacia el cuarto de Yurio.

"¡¿Ahora qué quieres, Yakov?!" gritó Yurio cuando Victor tocó la puerta. Victor abrió y asomó la cabeza, sonriendo.

"¿Se puede?"

"¡Victor! ¿Q-qué haces aquí?" exclamó Yuri lleno de vergüenza. Estaba parado, con un pie en la pared. Sus piernas formaban un perfecto ángulo de 90 grados. Sin embargo, la hinchazón de su tobillo era bastante notoria; y a juzgar por su gesto, Yurio no estaba precisamente feliz al respecto. La lesión era obvia y probablemente grave si Yurio seguía sin atenderla.

"Wow, es cierto que te lastimaste. Pero, ¿en verdad vas a renunciar?"

Yurio dejó caer la pierna, no sin una mueca de dolor. Pero su enojo y su resentimiento eran más fuertes.

"¿Y a ti qué te importa? ¿No deberías estar con tu noviecito japonés?"

Victor ni siquiera se inmutó.

"Oh, Yuri. Te manda saludos, por cierto."

"¿Saludos? ¡¿Saludos?! ¡Por mí puede tomar sus saludos y metérselos por—" Yurio se quedó callado cuando Victor se le acercó y lo tomó por la barbilla para obligarlo a mirarle a los ojos. Yurio se apartó como si el roce quemara y siseó por su pie lastimado.

"¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!"

Victor volvió a acercársele y puso sus manos en los hombros de Yurio.

"Yurio, no puedes renunciar. ¿Dónde quedó tu orgullo? ¿Acaso no quieres ver ganar a tu nación?"

"¡¿Por qué eso debería de importarme?!"

"Porque a mí me importa," sentenció Victor. "Yurio, no quería tener que llegar a esto, pero no me dejas opción," suspiró; "Lo mío con Yuri es solo una mentira."

A Yurio se le fue el aliento.

"¿Qué?"

"Solo estoy fingiendo entrenarlo para que pierda. Le dije que no se concentrara en los saltos, más bien en actuar... pero fue impaciente y no me hizo caso. Es por eso que también necesito de tu ayuda. Puedo cooperar hasta cierto punto, pero Rusia no puede ganar si tú no pones de tu parte."

Yurio parpadeó sin entender.

"¿Quieres decir... que entonces... cuando pase el Grand Prix, tú dejarás a Yuri?"

Victor asintió.

"Así es."

Yurio tembló. Todo su cuerpo se sacudió a consecuencia del ataque de risa que lo invadió. Sus carcajadas eran estruendosas y retumbaron en la amplia habitación, haciendo que Victor se molestara.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" preguntó ofendido.

"¡Mierda! ¡Todo lo que dices es un montón de mierda, y no voy a creerte ni una palabra, Victor!" espetó Yurio, limpiándose las lágrimas que se habían formado en las comisuras de sus ojos. "Entiéndelo, ¡no pienso competir de nuevo! ¡Estoy harto de todo esto, estoy harto de verte, y no te necesito! ¡No necesito de tu estúpida ayuda, ni de tu lástima para ganar! ¡¿Entendiste?!"

Victor entrecerró los ojos.

"Entonces, ¿por qué te retiras?"

Yurio apretó la mandíbula.

"Porque quiero. No necesito darte explicaciones."

"Hm, qué conveniente. ¿Quieres saber qué es lo que pienso, Yu—"

"No."

Victor apretó los puños. No se desesperaba fácilmente, pero el temperamento de Yurio era difícil y lo ponía al límite.

"Te lo diré de todas formas. Pienso que estás asustado. Tienes miedo de que Yuri se vuelva un mejor patinador que tú y se quede con tu fama, pero no vas a lograr nada si sigues—"

"¿Sabes qué es lo que yo pienso?" lo interrumpió Yurio, enterrándole el dedo índice en el pecho. "Que el único asustado aquí eres tú. Así es, Victor, tienes miedo. Tienes miedo de que alguien más joven como yo se robe a tu adorado público. Apenas tengo 15, pero la gente ya me llama un prodigio. Apuesto que de seguir en esta porquería, para cuando alcance tu edad tendré muchos más logros que tú, y la gente no se acordará de tu nombre porque estarán muy ocupados gritando el mío. Oh, no me mires así," espetó. "¡Sabes que es verdad! Sabes que es verdad, ¡y por eso decidiste aferrarte a una causa perdida, para alimentar tu frágil ego! Pero Victor, ¡tú no eres nada! No eres extraordinario, ¡y tienes miedo a aceptar que soy más talentoso que t—!"

Yurio cayó al piso con un golpe sordo y un grito ahogado. Se hizo un ovillo y enterró la cabeza en sus rodillas.

Su mejilla ardía, pulsaba; al igual que la mano de Victor.

La bofetada le había dolido, pero lastimó más su orgullo.

Y en ese momento, la puerta se abrió y el caniche de Victor entró corriendo a la habitación.

"...ah, Victor, ya sé que me dijiste que sacara a pasear a Makkachin, pero el clima está raro, así que regresamos y oí gritos y—" Yuri se quedó inmóvil al registrar la escena frente a él: Victor tenso y de pie, con una mano enrojecida y Yurio en el suelo, cubriéndose la mejilla y temblando ligeramente.

¿Estaba llorando?

Yuri frunció el ceño.

"¿Qué paso?"

Victor tomó en brazos a Makkachin.

"¡Yuri!" Victor se le acercó, mas Yuri se apartó. "No es lo que parece, ¡lo siento! Fue un arranque, yo—"

"Victor, no me importa lo que haya pasado, ¡pero Yurio es solo un niño!" respondió Yuri, ofendido. Caminó hacia Yurio y le extendió una mano, mas Yurio solo se encorvó más sobre sí mismo.

"Anda, Yurio," insistió Yuri. "Solo queremos ayudarte."

Yurio murmuró algo ininteligible.

"¿Eh?"

"¡Victor no te quiere!" rugió Yurio con lágrimas en los ojos. Lucía tan feroz que Yuri tuvo que retroceder. "¡Él no quiere a nadie más que a su estúpido caniche!"

Makkachin lloriqueó. Victor se tensó, y Yuri puso los ojos en blanco.

"Vamos, Yurio, esto es ridículo."

"¡Pregúntale!" espetó Yurio. "¡Pregúntale! ¡Solo te está usando para hacerte perder, y que Rusia gane! ¡Es por eso que está tan preocupado por lo de mi pie! No es por mí, o por ti, ¡solo se preocupa por él mismo!"

"Yuri," mencionó Victor una vez que el arrebato de Yurio se deshiciera en balbuceos y sollozos. El japonés estaba inmóvil. "Yuri, en verdad no quería que..."

"¿...Que me enterara? ¿Por eso no querías que viniera?" lo enfrentó Yuri.

"Eso no es lo que quise decir."

"¿Entonces qué es?" dijo Yuri con resentimiento. "Victor, dime la verdad. Lo que dice Yurio... ¿es cierto?"

Hubo un silencio donde solo se escucharon los leves sollozos de Yurio.

Y luego, Victor habló.

"Sí, ¡pero—!"

"Es suficiente. No tienes que dar explicaciones," rezongó Yuri con voz firme, aunque su cuerpo temblaba. "D-de todas maneras, yo ni debería estar aquí. Lo entiendo, salgo sobrando." Victor dio un paso adelante y Yuri retrocedió. "Victor, no me sigas, por favor."

"Yuri," murmuró preocupado. "¿A dónde vas?"

Yuri volteó con una sonrisa triste en su rostro. "De vuelta a Hasetsu. Victor..." tomó una bocanada de aire, rogando porque su voz no se quebrara. "En verdad estoy agradecido. Aunque no fuera tu intención, me enseñaste muchas cosas... y me ayudaste a mejorar. Gracias. Y Yurio... lo siento."

Yuri cerró la puerta de golpe y se retiró.

Victor puso a Makkachin en el suelo con un suspiro. A decir verdad, se sentía extraño. Como si su alma hubiese abandonado su cuerpo, dejándolo insensible.

Parecía como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Inclusive Yurio se había quedado inmóvil y silencioso. El ambiente se sentía cargado con estática.

Victor se acercó y le tendió una mano.

"Lo siento. Me dejé llevar. No debí pegarte... En verdad lo siento."

Yurio sorbió la nariz y se talló los ojos.

"Yurio," presionó Victor en voz suave. "En serio lo siento. Por favor deja de llorar. Lo siento."

"N-no es eso," lloriqueó Yurio. "M-mi tobillo... me d-duele, me duele mucho..."

"Déjame ayudarte," susurró Victor, sintiéndose culpable. Tomó al muchacho entre brazos y este ni siquiera forcejeó. Su rostro estaba rojo y empapado en lágrimas. Victor no pudo evitar sentir compasión. Como Yuri bien había dicho, Yurio era solo un niño. Malhumorado, desesperante e increíblemente talentoso... pero un niño. Y así lucía aún más pequeño y vulnerable.

"Voy a llevarte con un doctor."

Yurio asintió. Avergonzado de su propia debilidad, escondió su rostro en el pecho de Victor.

Victor no hizo nada por apartarlo.

* * *

¿Por qué siempre le pasaba lo mismo?

Llorar en un baño... se sentía tan patético. Pero simplemente no podía controlarlo. Y lo peor de todo es que esta vez en verdad se estaba rompiendo. El Yuri anterior no se hubiera imaginado que podía sentir esa clase de dolor tan profundo y desesperante que lo dejaba sin aire. Yuri se caía a pedazos en el baño del aeropuerto, y cada vez que intentaba calmarse volvían a su mente los recuerdos: los besos, las caricias, las palabras dulces.

Victor, Victor, Victor.

Había sido tan ingenuo. ¡Pues claro! Era obvio que alguien como Victor jamás estaría con alguien como él a menos de que hubiera motivos ocultos. ¿Por qué jamás lo había pensado?

Intentó controlarse. Se secó las lágrimas y miró hacia arriba para no derramar más. Tenía un nudo en la garganta. Sorbió la nariz y tomó aire: una, dos, tres veces. Cerró los ojos. Trató de no pensar.

Sacó su teléfono móvil y sintió un fuerte tirón en el estómago al ver su fondo de pantalla: era una foto que Victor y él se habían tomado juntos después de practicar.

 _Tranquilízate..._

Tratando lo mejor posible de ignorar la fotografía, le marcó a la única persona que sabía los detalles de su relación hasta ese momento: su amiga Yuko.

"¿Bueno? ¿Yuri?"

A Yuri le costó un momento encontrar su voz.

"Yuri, ¿está todo bien?"

"Yu-uko," Yuri maldijo internamente por la manera en que su voz se quebró. "Estoy en el aeropuerto de Moscú. Voy a regresar a Hasetsu."

"¡¿Eehh?! ¿Y eso? ¿Pasó algo? ¿Está Victor contigo?"

"Victor y yo... terminamos," sollozó Yuri, incapaz de contenerse mucho más. Sus ojos volvieron a nublarse. Al otro lado, Yuko estaba histérica.

"¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Pero si estaban tan bien! ¿Qué pasó?"

Yuri tragó saliva.

"No quiero hablar de eso ahora. Por favor, solo quería saber si me podías hacer favor de recogerme cuando llegue. Mi vuelo sale en unas tres horas, te mantendré informada. Y por favor... no le digas a nadie, ¿sí?"

"Está bien, Yuri. Sabes que puedes contar con nosotros. Y cuando sea que quieras hablar, aquí estaré, ¿sí?"

"G-gracias," dijo Yuri antes de finalizar la llamada y echarse a llorar de nuevo.

* * *

"...Un esguince de tobillo de grado dos. No podré hacer ejercicio durante un mes... o más, dependiendo de cómo sane mi tobillo," Yurio se talló los ojos, eliminando todo rastro de llanto. Victor colgó el teléfono y miró al chico. Lucía tan triste, con el tobillo inmovilizado en la cama del hospital.

"Al menos no te rompiste ningún hueso. Hubiera sido mejor si desde el principio hubieras accedido a venir al hospital, pero... al menos me alegra que ya estás aquí," exhaló. "Por cierto, tu familia ya viene en camino. Yakov y Lilia también están enterados."

"Gracias," respondió Yurio de mala gana. Apretó la mandíbula y las sábanas con sus puños.

"No es justo," siseó con furia reprimida. "Aunque me cure, no podré participar en el Grand Prix. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Todo lo que hice, todas las horas que practiqué, el maldito ballet... todo para nada!"

Victor apretó su hombro.

"Yurio, tienes mucho tiempo para participar en otras competencias. Sí, esta temporada ya está perdida, pero tienes un brillante futuro por delante. Es más... si quieres puedo entrenarte, con eso de que ya estoy libre," ofreció Victor con una risa nerviosa y forzada.

Yurio levantó la vista, incrédulo. La sonrisa de Victor tenía tintes melancólicos.

Yurio se estremeció.

"No."

La sonrisa de Victor desapareció.

"¿Eh?"

Yurio desvió la mirada.

"Victor, no quiero ser tu segunda opción. Todo lo que me dijiste hace rato... lo de tu plan, todo era mentira, ¿verdad?"

Victor jadeó, sintiéndose expuesto y frágil. Miró en otra dirección y su pecho se llenó de angustia al descubrir lo bien que Yurio podía leerlo.

Resolló. No tenía sentido ocultarlo más.

"Más o menos," confesó, tomando asiento y ganándose la atención de Yurio. "Sabes, Yurio, la persona que me inspiró a patinar profesionalmente era muy orgullosa y sobre todo nacionalista. Quería era ver ganar a su país a toda costa," Victor hizo una pausa, perdido en el pasado. "Pensé que a mí también me importaba, y también pensé que inclusive aunque tú no ganaras, si Yuri lo hacía el mérito caería sobre mí. No había manera en que pudiera perder, o al menos eso creí," soltó una carcajada amarga, mirándolo fijamente. "En realidad tienes razón sobre mí. No soy extraordinario, y tengo miedo a que la gente me olvide. Mi ego es frágil y patético, y necesitaba algo que lo alimentara."

"Pero igual te enamoraste de Yuri," Yurio finalizó. Victor negó con la cabeza y Yurio puso los ojos en blanco. "Victor, todos lo sabemos. De hecho... deberías ir con él."

Victor sacudió la cabeza.

"No va a querer verme."

"¿Eres idiota? ¡Claro que quiere verte! ¡Te ama, carajo!" Yurio gritó. "¡Quiere que vayas y corrijas todas tus estupideces!"

"Pero tú—"

"Voy a estar bien," afirmó. "Joder, no puedo moverme, Victor. No voy a escapar a ningún lado."

Victor se quedó pensativo por un momento, y después se puso de pie. Yurio desvió la mirada. A pesar de que quería que Victor fuera feliz, le dolía tener que verlo partir para perseguir a alguien que no era él. Simple y sencillamente, no podía presenciarlo.

"Yurio..." la voz aterciopelada de Victor lo obligó a mirarle.

"¿Qué?" rezongó con voz ahogada y ronca.

Victor sonrió de oreja a oreja, y Yurio pudo jurar que sus ojos estaban vidriosos. Se inclinó y le dio un rápido beso en la misma mejilla donde lo había golpeado anteriormente.

"Gracias," dijo antes de marcharse.

Yurio se quedó inmóvil y con los ojos muy abiertos mirando la salida. Su mano tocó su mejilla en un gesto de incredulidad y se sintió tan insignificante y desprotegido que no pudo evitarlo: echó a llorar como un niño pequeño.

"Idiota..." sollozó; "Victor, eres un idiota..."

* * *

Victor se había quedado paralizado en el estacionamiento del hospital.

El cielo azul se había transformado en un gris tan oscuro que costaba trabajo creer que era de día. El viento era helado e intenso, y pequeños copos de nieve comenzaban a caer en la ciudad.

Victor se estremeció, y no fue a causa del frío.

Parecía que tendría que afrontar más de uno de sus miedos si quería recuperar a Yuri.

Con un suspiro, desató a Makkachin del poste donde lo había dejado y se aventuró en su búsqueda.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _(1): La película que Mihael y Victor estaban viendo es "Cape Fear" de Martin Scorsese. Es de 1991 y aunque no es para nada de romance, la escena del pulgar es bastante sugestiva XD acá dejo el enlace por si quieren verla._

 _youtu . be / a2p8UuFmmVs_

 _El próximo capítulo será el último, creo. Habrá más explicaciones sobre Victor y porqué es como es._

 _Espero que les haya gustado! No olviden dejar review contándome lo que les pareció este cap ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

* * *

El trayecto en taxi fue una pesadilla. No solo le costó trabajo —y una fortuna— encontrar a un taxista que se prestara a manejar en esas condiciones, sino que desde el momento en que se sentó, Victor estaba muriéndose de miedo. Para colmo, tenían que ir a una velocidad muy baja para no accidentarse, lo cual prolongó el trayecto —y los malos recuerdos— más de lo necesario.

Victor entendió que no importaba su edad, el sentimiento de pérdida siempre lo haría sentir como un pequeño.

* * *

Yuri salió del baño después de un rato, solo para encontrarse con gran conmoción. La gente iba de un lado a otro, frenética. Había más de un empresario hablando por teléfono desesperadamente, y más de un niño pegado a los ventanales observando el paisaje: afuera había una tormenta.

De nieve.

Yuri sintió una punzada en el estómago. Jesús, él sabía que a pesar de la tecnología de la época actual el clima siempre podía cambiar de último momento y sorprender a todo mundo, mas no esperaba que una tormenta de esa magnitud llegara completamente sin precedentes. Y lo peor del caso era que eso solo podía significar una cosa: vuelos cancelados.

Impaciente, caminó hacia la sala de su vuelo a pedir informes. Y en efecto, el vuelo de esa noche a Hasetsu había sido cancelado hasta nuevo aviso. La sobrecargo le aseguró que estarían dando informes continuamente; pero que lo más probable es que tendría que esperar —mínimo— toda la noche.

Yuri nunca se había sentido tan desesperanzado. Ahora más que nunca quería irse a casa y estar solo.

Parecía que últimamente las cosas no salían como él quería. Al menos tenía el consuelo de que los caminos estarían cerrados por las condiciones climáticas, lo cual significaba que no tendría otra opción sino pasar la noche en el aeropuerto.

—Al menos así no tendría que verle la cara a Victor de nuevo—.

Yuri suspiró y fue por un café: aquella sería una larga, larga noche.

* * *

Victor bajó del taxi con las piernas temblorosas y ganas de vomitar. Makkachin aullaba levemente al sentir la desesperación de su dueño cuando lo abrazó con fuerza y un escalofrío lo sacudió.

Oh, Yuri, lo que lo hacía hacer. Tan solo esperaba que lo perdonara, y aunque no lo hiciera... la travesía y el miedo valían la pena de todas formas, si es que había al menos una remota posibilidad de que volviera a su lado.

Entró en el aeropuerto y lo primero que hizo fue comprarse un gorro y unos lentes de sol para que la gente no lo reconociera. Odiaba comprar cosas en los aeropuertos por los precios exagerados, pero en ese momento no tenía otra opción. Posteriormente compró una caja de transporte para Makkachin y lo metió en ella a pesar de los lloriqueos del perrito y del propio dolor que le causaba. Mas no se le ocurría otra manera más sincera de demostrarle a Yuri su amor.

Se enjugó una lágrima que apenas comenzaba a formarse y se dedicó a buscar a Yuri. Pero cuando fue a la sala del vuelo a Hasetsu, él no estaba ahí y a Victor se le fue el aire.

 _"Ese tipo de allá es guapo, ¿no crees?"_

 _"¡Sí, sí! De hecho se me hace conocido..."_

¿Qué tal si, en su desesperación, Yuri había salido del aeropuerto?

 _"Espera... ¿no es el patinador que se había retirado? El que entrena al japonés..."_

 _"¿Victor Nikiforov? ¡No puede ser!"_

¿Qué tal si había tomado el camión a otra ciudad antes de que la tormenta se desatara, y ahora se encontraba en algún lugar de la carretera, asustado y al borde de un accidente?

 _"¡...Hay que pedirle su autógrafo!"_

Eso si es que aún estaba vivo...

 _"Um, eh... no creo que sea buena idea, parece que algo le pasa, ¿no crees?"_

Victor cerró los ojos con fuerza e intentó no pensar — _"¡Tonterías! ¿Cuándo vas a volver a encontrarte con_ Victor Nikiforov _?"_ —; pero lo único que sus ojos veían eran encabezados de periódico — sangre — un camión volcado — _"¿y dónde está el chico japonés?" "Tiene sentido que esté por aquí. Ahí hay un vuelo a Japón." "Escuché que son muy cercanos…"_

— terribles accidentes —

 _"¿...cómo se llamaba?"_

— dos cuerpos tirados en la nieve y... —

 _"Yuri. Yuri Katsuki."_

...Mihael Smirnov...

"¡VICTOR! ¡Hey, Victor Nikiforov!"

Victor gimió, lleno de dolor. Abrió los ojos. Su visión era borrosa y tardó un minuto en ajustarse. Su estómago estaba revuelto y su frente se sentía pegajosa.

No se había percatado de ello, sin embargo se había apoyado contra una pared. Las tres chicas que había oído al fondo de su mente estaban ahora frente a él, observándolo con expresiones preocupadas. Había más gente rodeándolos y contemplando la escena ahora que su identidad había sido revelada. Y, hasta el fondo, estaba Yuri con un café que temblaba en sus manos y una expresión de completo terror. Victor se hubiese sentido dolido de no estar tan aliviado. Y entonces todo lo demás pasó a segundo plano: las voces de la gente haciéndole preguntas y pidiéndole autógrafos, los ladridos de Makkachin, el hecho de que sus lentes nuevos hubiesen caído al suelo. Una sonrisa atravesó su rostro y sintió sus mejillas calentarse, hasta que Yuri retrocedió, tiró el café y salió corriendo.

Sin pensarlo, Victor lo siguió, y sus admiradores lo siguieron a él. "¡Yuri! ¡Yuri!" exclamó con Makkachin en mano, mientras los fanáticos grababan el curioso momento y cuchicheaban rumores. Victor no los escuchó. Tenía que concentrarse en alcanzar a Yuri rápido, porque si de resistencia se trataba, Yuri podía huir toda la noche.

Y lo logró. Su condición y sus brazos largos alcanzaron a Yuri y logró halarlo de la muñeca. Yuri intentó zafarse sin mucho éxito.

"¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame ir!"

"¡Yuri, déjame hablar contigo!"

"¿Qué están diciendo?"

"No sé, pero el japonés no parece contento..."

"¡Oye, Victor! ¿Es cierto que ustedes dos están saliendo?"

Victor se distrajo, y volteó a ver a su pequeño público por un instante. Inclusive Yuri cesó de luchar.

"¿Yuri y yo?"

Los fanáticos no parpadeaban, no paraban de tomar fotos ni video. Cada segundo quedaría registrado y seguramente estaría en las noticias del día siguiente.

Victor volteó a mirar a Yuri a los ojos.

"Eso depende de lo que conteste Yuri ahora."

El silencio fue apabullante.

Yuri parpadeó, confundido. Tragó saliva con nerviosismo y rompió el agarre de Victor.

"No." La expresión de Yuri se tornó agria, y apartó los ojos de Victor para mirar a su público. "Nosotros no estamos saliendo. ¿Verdad, Victor?"

Victor se aclaró la garganta, tratando de ocultar su tristeza.

Asintió y fingió una sonrisa pobre y volteó hacia sus admiradores.

"Sí. Yuri tiene razón." Volvió a ver a Yuri, cuya expresión era extrañamente severa. Y eso le dolió.

Tenía que hablar con él. En verdad lo necesitaba. No obstante, era imposible con los fanáticos impacientes haciéndoles preguntas y siguiéndolos a todos lados. Victor tendría que arreglárselas de otra forma.

* * *

Tenía que agradecer a la seguridad del aeropuerto por intervenir, de lo contrario seguramente los admiradores le hubieran quitado toda la noche. Cuando se enteraron del alboroto los ayudaron a salir de ahí. Victor le propuso a Yuri pasar la noche en una de las habitaciones para la gente con pases VIP. Yuri se negó, por supuesto; pero terminó aceptando de mala gana ya que sería más difícil tener tranquilidad ahora que la gente lo había identificado.

Fueron escoltados hasta la habitación. Era individual y pequeña, y les ofrecieron otra, pero Victor argumentó no tener suficiente dinero. Yuri sabía que era mentira, mas no tenía mucha opción. Él mismo se había gastado sus modestos ahorros con el repentino viaje a Hasetsu.

Victor se quitó la chamarra, puso a Makkachin en el piso y se sentó en la cama, recargándose contra la cabecera. Yuri lo meditó por un momento y luego fue a sentarse en un pequeño sofá.

"Ven acá," le dijo Victor. "Siéntate conmigo".

"No."

Victor soltó un suspiro. "Yuri..."

"No quiero, Victor. No quiero estar cerca tuyo."

Victor bajó la mirada.

"Entiendo. Pero por favor… Como despedida, pasémosla bien esta noche."

Yuri frunció el ceño y se ruborizó. Victor se percató de su error.

"N-no me refería a eso, te lo juro."

Yuri hizo una mueca de incomodidad. "De todas maneras, no vas a rendirte hasta que me siente contigo, ¿verdad?"

Victor sonrió esperanzado.

"Veo que lo entiendes."

"¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí, Victor?" inquirió Yuri con voz firme, cumpliendo el capricho del ruso y sentándose en la cama, de manera que se vieran fijamente. La expresión de Victor se suavizó.

"Hay algo que quiero decirte."

"Victor, nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión, no importa cuántas veces te disculpes."

"No — no es eso, bueno, sí, lo siento. Lo siento desde lo más profundo de mi corazón, Yuri," dijo Victor sinceramente, tomando la mano de Yuri y colocándola sobre su pecho para que pudiera sentir sus latidos erráticos. Yuri se sonrojó y apartó la mano como si la piel de Victor lo quemara.

"No me toques, por favor."

El semblante de Victor se tornó aún más triste.

"...Vale," aceptó cabizbajo cuando pudo recuperar la voz. "Lo respeto, Yuri. E igual respeto que no puedas perdonarme, pero al menos déjame explicarte."

"¿Por qué?" Yuri frunció el ceño, resentido. "¿Por qué ahora?"

"Siempre dijiste que querías saber más de mí. Bueno, pues aquí va. Solo escúchame, ¿sí?" insistió al notar que Yuri estaba a punto de replicar. "Y después podrás irte y no verme nunca más si es lo que quieres. Es lo último que te pido, te lo prometo."

Yuri suspiró.

"Está bien."

Victor esbozó una sonrisa de alivio y tristeza.

"Había una vez este chico ingenuo que idolatraba a un patinador—"

"¿Estás hablando de mí?"

Victor negó con la cabeza.

"No. Y también estaba este chico, este patinador, que era muy talentoso y seductor y entabló una extraña amistad con el otro chico—"

" _Okay_ , ese eres tú."

Victor volvió a negar con la cabeza.

"No, no realmente. El nombre del patinador era Mihael Smirnov, y el otro chico... era yo," exhaló.

"Nos conocimos cuando yo tenía catorce y el dieciocho en un pueblito a unas horas de aquí. Había nevado el día anterior y ambos salimos a patinar por ahí. Me llamó la atención porque entre toda la gente, él era el que patinaba mejor. A él también le gustó como patinaba, y fue él quien se acercó a mí. De ahí nos volvimos buenos amigos, a pesar de la diferencia de edades. Aunque creo... creo que él a veces me veía más bien como un hermano menor."

"¿Cómo era?" preguntó Yuri, curioso.

Victor desvió la mirada y Yuri se sorprendió. Eran contadas las veces en que dejaba ver esa parte de sí que era insegura, triste y vulnerable.

"No creo que quieras saberlo," susurró.

"Quiero saberlo. Quiero saberlo todo," presionó Yuri. Victor lo miró. Abrió la boca para hablar, la cerró, pensó un momento y luego continuó.

"...Bien. Era muy guapo," sonrió, perdido en el pasado; "su espalda era ancha, sus ojos cafés y tenía algo de barba. Pero lo que más me gustaba de él, aparte de su manera de patinar... era su pelo. Era castaño y rizado, muy bonito—"

"Dijiste que tu color favorito era el café," dijo Yuri con los ojos muy abiertos. Su estómago dio un vuelco. Ahora entendía porqué Makkachin...

Y sin embargo, le dolía. Porque en ese momento Victor había implicado que era por el color de sus ojos, y ahora se daba cuenta que había sido otra de sus mentiras.

¿Qué tanto había influenciado esta persona a Victor?

 _Quisiera ser yo quien lo inspirara así._

 _Quisiera..._

El suspiro audible de Victor lo trajo de vuelta de sus cavilaciones.

"Te dije que no querrías saberlo."

Yuri se tomó su tiempo para procesarlo.

"Está bien," respondió después de un rato. "Continúa."

 _Después de todo, mi corazón no puede romperse más ya._

"Mihael me enseñó a mejorar mi técnica. Era invierno y nos juntábamos muy seguido. Él estaba muy obsesionado con el patinaje, tanto como yo. Soñaba con ser profesional y ganar por su país. Era muy nacionalista y me lo inculcó a mí también, aunque sinceramente nunca me importó mucho. Pero yo era feliz si él era feliz, aunque no me quisiera de esa forma. Solo lo conocí por dos meses, pero me enamoré de él aunque yo sabía que era un caso perdido. Mihael siempre estaba saliendo con alguna chica, pero siempre lo negaba cuando estaba conmigo," Victor suspiró. "Estoy seguro de que se daba cuenta de lo que yo sentía por él, y de cierta forma se aprovechaba de ello, ¿sabes? Coqueteaba conmigo y lograba ponerme nervioso, y yo era tan tonto e inocente en ese entonces que siempre caía en sus trucos. Nunca definió una relación entre los dos, pero tampoco dejaba que me alejara. Supongo que le gustaba la atención."

"Entonces, ¿nunca ocurrió nada entre ustedes?" inquirió Yuri, llevándose las rodillas al pecho y rodeándolas con sus brazos. Estaba tenso, triste y no quería mirar a Victor a la cara o se echaría a llorar.

Victor tomó aire.

"Una vez estábamos viendo una película en mi casa y me besó. Mi mamá entró en ese momento y quedó horrorizada. Echó a Mihael de la casa y llamó a mi padre. Me prohibieron verlo y dijeron que era una mala influencia para mí. Un pervertido que quería desviarme del camino del bien. Pero ellos no entendían que Mihael solo estaba jugando, y el pervertido... era yo. Yo era el que deseaba con todas mis fuerzas estar con él. Era yo quien soñaba con él todas las noches y que no dejaba de pensar en besarlo. Pero eso ya no importaba. Mis papás me castigaron y pasé una semana encerrado en mi cuarto, hasta que una noche Mihael entró por la ventana para despedirse."

"¿Se fue?"

Victor asintió.

"Constantemente hablaba de venirse acá y volverse un patinador profesional. Se despidió de mí y dijo que me esperaría. Esa noche había nevado muy fuerte y le dije que esperara un par de días, pero no me hizo caso. Se fue con la chica con la que estaba saliendo en ese entonces y no supe nada por un par de días... Hasta que después me llegó la noticia de que hubo un terrible accidente en la carretera y..."

Yuri no pudo evitar tomar la mano de Victor al verlo descomponerse de ese modo: todo su cuerpo estaba temblando. Su voz se cortó y un sollozo incontenible escapó de su boca. Yuri sintió un nudo en la garganta con tan solo verlo así.

Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de Victor.

"Mihael murió," Victor volvió a sollozar. "P-por eso... por eso odio las tormentas de nieve."

"Shhh," Yuri apretó su mano. "No tienes que seguir."

Victor soltó la mano de Yuri y se secó las lágrimas.

"No, d-déjame terminar, yo..." tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se serenó poco a poco; "Estuve muy deprimido," suspiró; "no quería salir de mi cuarto, no quería comer ni ir a la escuela, y mucho menos patinar. Mis papás se preocuparon mucho y me llevaron con un psiquiatra —ellos decían que era por mi depresión, pero yo sé que lo que les preocupaba más es que estuviera así por un hombre. Me dieron pastillas antidepresivas e incluso consideraron que si seguía así, tendrían que llevarme a terapia de reorientación sexual. Yuri, ellos aborrecían a su propio hijo, solo porque su orientación sexual es un poco... diferente."

"Lo siento," escupió Yuri, sintiéndose terrible y confundido. Una parte de él quería odiar a Victor por lo que le había hecho, pero la otra no podía evitar sentir compasión por él. Ahora entendía mejor porqué Victor estaba tan renuente a aceptar públicamente una relación, y el hecho de que apenas hacía unas horas prácticamente se había arriesgado frente a los admiradores del aeropuerto —de no ser por la respuesta de Yuri— decía bastante. Pero Yuri no quería ilusionarse, porque a pesar de que Victor había atravesado una tormenta de nieve para ir con él — a pesar de que casi aceptaba su relación públicamente — eso no cambiaba el hecho de que le había mentido, y Yuri no sabía que creer.

"Está bien," Victor exhaló. "Estuve muy asustado y solo por un tiempo. Así pasé un año entero, pensando que sería mejor estar muerto. Y entonces, un día después de ir al psiquiatra me encontré con un cachorrito abandonado," Victor miró la caja de Makkachin y pasó saliva, melancólico. "Su color y sus rizos me recordaron tanto a Mihael que tuve que quedármelo. Mis papás me vieron tan feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo que no pudieron negarse. Makkachin me motivó a patinar de nuevo, y aunque mis papás no querían —ellos pensaban que era una actividad para _niñas_ , y que eso había ayudado a mi _desviación_ — no pudieron detenerme. Escapé a Moscú y conocí a Yakov, y cuando comencé a volverme famoso mis papás volvieron a entablar contacto conmigo. Decidí perdonarlos, pero no quería volver a verlos. Aún así, les mando dinero. Después de todo, son mis padres," exhaló, melancólico. "Y el resto... el resto es historia. Mihael alguna vez me dijo que el público siempre querría que lo sorprendieras, y es lo que he estado tratando de hacer. Sin embargo... llega un punto en el que el tiempo te hace olvidar los sentimientos y vas perdiendo la inspiración. Todo empieza a volverse rutinario, y entonces... entonces vi tu video, y supongo que de alguna forma me recordó a mí cuando era más joven. Cuando era como tú," Victor miró a Yuri a los ojos y tomó sus manos. Yuri se lo permitió, a pesar de que no estaba seguro de lo que sentía en ese momento.

Victor habló de nuevo, firme pero con el sentimiento en la mirada.

"Yuri, sé que esto no justifica lo que te hice, pero tienes que entender," su voz se quebró ligeramente y carraspeó; "tienes que entender que todo este tiempo me he sentido solo y me he estado aferrando a la memoria de Mihael. No quería decepcionarlo. Y entonces llegaste tú y volví a sentir algo que había olvidado. Me inspiraste, Yuri. Pero no quería... no quería olvidar a Mihael. Sentía como si lo estuviera traicionando, ¿sabes? Por eso traté de engañarte, aunque en realidad..." Victor hizo una mueca, "solo me he estado engañando a mí mismo. Ese estúpido plan era solo una ilusión para hacerme creer que no me estaba enamorando —que no estaba olvidando a Mihael, pero," Victor se mordió el labio; "¡su recuerdo está cada vez más borroso!"

Yuri tomó el rostro lloroso de Victor y le secó las lágrimas con movimientos errantes. Se sentía ansioso, partido entre sus ganas de besarlo y consolarlo y su dolor por la traición. Pero Victor seguía derrumbándose frente a él, y Yuri no pudo evitar abrazarlo y acariciar su cabello.

Makkachin lloraba desde su caja.

"Victor. Estoy seguro de que a Mihael le hubiera gustado que fueras feliz."

Victor sollozó. De nuevo se sentía como ese niño de catorce años, frágil e ilusionado. Triste, pero con una extraña sensación de esperanza en el pecho.

Poco a poco su llanto fue cesando. Las caricias de Yuri y los susurros dulces en su oído lo arrullaban. Estaba exhausto. Sus párpados pesaban y su pecho se sentía denso, mas no quería que el momento terminara.

Pero fue Yuri el que se apartó, y Victor no pudo hacer nada por detenerlo. Cuando volvió a mirarlo de frente, se percató de que sus ojos también estaban rojos y llorosos.

"Lo siento," se disculpó Victor por costumbre.

Yuri negó con la cabeza.

"Gracias por ser sincero conmigo."

"Yuri," expulsó Victor, con los brazos colgando estúpidamente a sus costados. Así, mirándolo de frente y deseoso por sentir su tacto, se sintió lleno de una emoción que creía haber olvidado; y era tan intensa que tenía que expresarla o su pecho explotaría. "Yuri, te amo."

"Victor—"

No pudo contenerse más. Se lanzó a sus labios. Yuri se quedó pasmado ante el fervor de Victor. Su amor dolía, le rasgaba la piel y le ardía. Victor le devoraba, le mordía. Yuri no pudo evitar llorar e intentar apartarlo, pero Victor no cedió. De esa manera, Yuri fue entregándose poco a poco, a pesar de la voz en su cabeza que le decía que no era una buena idea. Porque sin importar lo mucho que quisiera a Victor y lo mucho que este se sincerara, no podía sanar la herida del todo. Ni aunque sus labios fueran adictivos y lo hicieran olvidarse de todo por un momento; y, oh, _Dios_ , se sentía tan bien y el aroma de Victor lo mareaba. Yuri se dejó llevar por el mismo arranque de Victor y se arrimó más a él, besándolo con hambre y tomando su rostro bruscamente entre sus manos. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre Victor y sus cuerpos encajaron tan perfectamente que Yuri sintió ganas de llorar, pero solo soltó un gemido. Victor estaba duro y la fricción al mover sus caderas contra las de Yuri le causó un escalofrío.

Desesperado, Victor comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de Yuri y mordisquear los lugares donde iba mostrando piel — empezó por su oreja, luego su cuello, su pecho. Iba por su abdomen cuando Yuri lo asió del pelo para que se detuviera.

Victor lo miró desde abajo. Los ojos de Yuri estaban acuosos.

"No, Victor. No puedo hacer esto," sollozó.

Victor se incorporó. Yuri se alejó de él lo más que pudo.

"Lo siento," se disculpó Victor. Yuri sorbió la nariz.

"No, no es cierto. No lo sientes. Y aunque lo hagas, no puedes arreglarlo solo con eso, ¿sabes?" sentenció, triste. "Victor, te adoro. Ese es el problema. Que toda tu vida la gente te ha adorado y por lo mismo siempre te sales con la tuya. Todos te aman y siempre obtienes lo que quieres. Y conmigo fue así, también. Una sonrisa y ya me tenías en tus manos," Yuri inspiró amplio para que el llanto no lo interrumpiera; "Pero, ¿sabes algo? No voy a negar que te amo, pero esto no es algo que puedas arreglar tan fácilmente. Y Victor, esto me destroza, pero no puedo perdonarte por lo que hiciste. Simplemente no puedo, por más que quisiera."

"Yuri, cerdito, no llores. Te prometo que—" comenzó Victor, llorando de la misma manera y tratando de abrazar a Yuri. No obstante, este último lo apartó.

"¡No! ¡No más promesas, Victor! ¿Cómo quieres que confíe en ti de ahora en adelante? ¡¿Cómo voy a saber que me estás diciendo la verdad y que no estás actuando?!"

"Lo lamento tanto," Victor dijo con las lágrimas cayendo libremente por las mejillas. Hacía tanto que no lloraba de esa forma tan desesperanzada y honesta, desde la muerte de Mihael. Pero, más que el rechazo de Yuri, le dolía verlo tan destrozado; y le dolía la posibilidad de no volver a tenerlo en brazos. "En serio — soy un estúpido, Yuri, y quisiera decirte algo que te consuele más, pero... esto es lo único que tengo. P-por favor... si me tienes algo de cariño, aunque sea un poco," jadeó; "perdóname."

Los labios de Yuri temblaron, pero su respuesta fue firme.

"No."

"Entonces me quedaré aquí," insistió Victor desesperadamente. "Estaré aquí toda la noche, junto a ti, hasta que logre convencerte," juró.

La expresión de Yuri se crispó y enterró el rostro en sus manos, permitiendo que los sollozos sacudieran su cuerpo violentamente. A Victor lo partió en dos verlo así y lo abrazó con fuerza, llorando también. Yuri estaba tan desconsolado que esta vez no forcejeó. Y fue el turno de Victor para acariciar su espalda y prometerle que todo estaría bien, aunque ni él mismo lo creyera.

Yuri se fue serenando después de un rato. Su cuerpo dejó de temblar, mas Victor no lo soltó. Yuri se mantuvo inmóvil por un tiempo más, prolongando el agridulce momento. Y entonces...

"Victor," anunció con voz pastosa; "déjame ir."

Victor apretó los ojos, apretó su abrazo por última vez.

Y luego lo soltó.

Yuri no lo miró. Se sentía avergonzado de sí mismo y quizá sería superficial, pero no quería que Victor se llevara esa imagen de él; con el rostro húmedo e hinchado. Se paró de la cama y se acomodó en el pequeño sofá, dándole la espalda a Victor. Era incómodo, pero prefería eso a estar cerca de él. Su corazón no podría soportarlo.

"Hey," dijo Victor. Yuri podía escuchar la desdicha en su voz y se maldijo porque le importara. "¿No vas a dormir en la cama?"

"No," replicó Yuri. Su voz sonaba ronca.

Por un momento, el cuarto quedó en completo silencio. Posteriormente, Yuri oyó cómo Victor se movía entre la colcha y soltaba un suspiro. Supuso que se había rendido y acomodado en la cama, pero cuando volvió a hablar su voz sonaba más cercana.

"Cerdito... puedes quedarte con la cama, si quieres. Yo dormiré ahí."

Yuri se sorprendió por la suavidad de la voz de Victor y por el hecho de que hubiese respetado su decisión sin insistir tanto. Sintió un nudo en la garganta.

"Gracias," respondió sin mirarlo y se dirigió a la cama. Se acomodó entre las sábanas y lo último que escuchó fue a Victor echarse en el sofá y los lloriqueos de Makkachin.

* * *

Yuri despertó de madrugada, sintiéndose vacío. Estuvo un buen rato en la cama, cerrando los ojos para intentar volver a dormir.

Fue en vano.

Derrotado, se incorporó. Makkachin soltó un ladrido, y Yuri se percató de que Victor no estaba.

Su corazón dio un vuelco.

En el mueble donde había dormido ahora solo estaba una cobija doblada y una nota. Yuri se acercó y le tomó más tiempo del necesario abrirla —sus manos no dejaban de temblar.

Yuri se armó de valentía y comenzó a leer.

* * *

 _Yuri:_

 _Te amo. Te amo demasiado. Y es por eso que no pude cumplir mi promesa. Me es demasiado duro quedarme sabiendo que de todas maneras vas a irte. Porque seamos honestos —no hay manera en que puedas perdonarme, y no te culpo. Así que aquí estoy, decepcionándote una vez más. Después de todo, no creo que puedas odiarme más ya._

 _Cerdito, sé que ya no puedes confiar en mí después de lo que te hice. Pero quiero decirte que eres la primera persona a la que he amado en mucho tiempo. Por muchos años solo me he interesado por mí y por Makkachin, y es por eso que lo dejo contigo. Para demostrarte lo mucho que te amo._

 _Sé que lo cuidarás bien. De hecho, no dudo que lo harás mejor que yo. Por favor hazlo. He dejado un pedazo de mi corazón con él._

 _Yuri, cerdito, eres una persona extraordinaria. Quise mostrarte mi Eros, pero tú me enseñaste Ágape. Y por eso no podría estar más agradecido._

 _Estaré viéndote en tus competencias, a lo lejos. Y si algún día quieres regresar a mí (aunque lo dudo), te estaré esperando con los brazos abiertos._

 _Te ama como nadie,_

 _Victor_

* * *

 _"Pasajeros del vuelo DN282 con destino a Hasetsu, favor de abordar en la sala—"_

 _Ágape, el amor incondicional._

El día estaba nublado, pero ya no nevaba.

 _Incondicional. Que ama a pesar de todo._

Makkachin lloriqueó. Debía ser horrible pasar tanto tiempo en una caja, Yuri pensó.

 _Amar es perdonar._

 _Quizá debería..._

"Señor, ¿me permite su boleto?" preguntó la sobrecargo, distrayéndolo de sus pensamientos.

"Oh. Claro."

 _"Yuri, tienes que dejar de torturarte. Tú también tienes derecho a ser feliz."_

 _"Supongo que tienes razón, Yuko."_

* * *

Sus bolsillos estaban llenos de esperanza y un boleto de avión sin usar.

Yuri se balanceaba nerviosamente frente a la mansión de Yakov y Lilia, mientras esperaba que le abrieran la puerta. Esperaba que Victor estuviese ahí, de lo contrario no sabría dónde más buscar; y aunque la tormenta había pasado, la nieve y el hielo cubrían los caminos y los volvían prácticamente intransitables. Makkachin ladró alegremente, al fin afuera de su caja, y Yuri se agachó para acariciarlo cuando la puerta se abrió y salió uno de los sirvientes.

"Buenos días, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?"

"Buenos días," respondió Yuri educadamente, tratando de modular su voz para no sonar ansioso. "¿De casualidad no se encontrará aquí Victor Nikiforov?"

"Oh, lo siento. El señor Nikiforov se encuentra en el hospital."

Yuri sintió que su estómago caía hasta el suelo.

"¿Qué?"

* * *

Yuri entendía ahora el infierno que Victor debía haber pasado cuando Mihael se había ido.

Podía imaginárselo, aterrado en un taxi por la tormenta y con el corazón hecho pedazos. Podía imaginarse la sangre helándose en sus venas al oír el chirrido de las llantas y el horror deformando sus facciones al sentir el impacto y salir disparado por el parabrisas. O quizá había sido peor. Quizá se hubiese quedado atrapado en el auto, sufriendo y desangrándose hasta que la ambulancia llegó...

 _Y todo por mí._

 _Enfrentó dos veces en una noche el miedo que no había enfrentado en más de diez años... por mí._

 _¿Y para qué?_

 _Si hubiera dejado de ser tan orgulloso y lo hubiera perdonado antes, nada de esto hubiera pasado._

Yuri sintió ganas de vomitar. Tan solo esperaba que no hubiera sido un accidente grave, aunque...

 _¿A quién tratas de engañar? Los accidentes por tormentas de nieve siempre son graves, y lo sabes._

Yuri le pagó al taxista y bajó del vehículo lo más rápido posible, con Makkachin entre sus brazos. Lo ató a un poste y entró. Preguntó en un mal inglés por Victor a una de las enfermeras que estaba ahí, pero ella solo lo vio raro. Yuri comenzaba a desesperarse cuando otra enfermera pareció entenderle y lo guió al cuarto de...

¡¿Yuri Plisetsky?!

* * *

 _"¿Qué haces aquí?" inquirió Yurio cuando Victor entró a mitad de la noche, con el cabello lleno de nieve y las mejillas sonrosadas. "¿No deberías estar con Yuri?"_

 _Victor sonrió. Su visión se nubló y su sonrisa se transformó en una mueca._

 _Yurio abrió los ojos como platos. Quiso burlarse o hacer algún comentario sarcástico, mas fue incapaz cuando Victor se quebró frente a él._

* * *

En efecto; Yuri Plisetsky era quien estaba sentado en la cama del hospital, con el pie lastimado ahora inmovilizado y en alto. El rubio estaba rodeado de personas: a su lado estaba un hombre mayor que le revolvía los cabellos y provocaba su sonrojo. Después estaba una pareja: ambos eran altos y espigados, de cabello rubio claro como el de Yurio y tez muy blanca. Yuri supuso que eran sus padres, y el señor, su abuelo.

Frente a la cama estaban Lilia, Yakov y una joven pelirroja cuyo nombre Yuri desconocía. Y del otro lado de la cama y dándole la espalda... estaba Victor.

La atmósfera del lugar era cálida debido a las risas de los presentes. Todos parecían divertidos —la pelirroja se burló del sonrojo de Yurio, y este le respondió groseramente hasta que el hombre mayor volvió a revolver sus cabellos y Yurio se transformó en un niño manso y tierno. Los demás —incluyendo a Victor— volvieron a reír a carcajadas.

La escena era digna de una película de Navidad, una estampa familiar alegre y unida. Una familia en la que Yuri simplemente no encajaba.

Yuri cerró los ojos. Se sentía insignificante.

Cuando los volvió a abrir, la mirada penetrante de Yurio estaba sobre él.

Yuri entró en pánico por tantas emociones que llenaban su pecho, y antes de que el rubio pudiera enunciar palabra, echó a correr fuera del hospital.

El hospital era un edificio gigante con una explanada igual de grande. Yuri desató a Makkachin con manos torpes y comenzó a caminar a grandes zancadas. Su vista estaba nublada, y ni él mismo entendía porque tenía tantas ganas de llorar.

"¡Yuri!"

Yuri se quedó paralizado al reconocer la voz. Fuertes brazos lo rodearon y la risa de Victor retumbó en su oído derecho. Yuri le dio un codazo y Victor cayó al suelo con un alarido vergonzoso.

"¡Agh! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!"

Yuri frunció el ceño, mirándolo desde arriba. Fue cuando se percató de que no tenía palabras para expresar lo que sentía. Todo su interior era un desastre.

Makkachin ladró y corrió a su alrededor cuando Yuri soltó su correa. Seguramente tenía muchas ganas de jugar después de pasarse toda la noche en una caja.

"Yuri... cerdito, si no tienes nada qué decir, ayúdame a levantarme." Victor le extendió una mano. Yuri lo pensó por un momento, antes de que su ceño se intensificara y se dio la media vuelta.

"No."

"Oh, vamos, cerdito..."

Yuri siguió caminando lejos de Victor. Sabía que estaba siendo ridículo, mas no podía controlarse. Estaba furioso. Furioso por todo el dolor que Victor le había hecho pasar, furioso porque Victor lo recibía con brazos abiertos y porque a pesar de todo, ese idiota de Victor le preocupaba y le había dado un susto de muerte. Furioso porque...

"¡AHHH!" exclamó Yuri estúpidamente al resbalar y caer de bruces en la nieve. Victor se desternilló de la risa.

"¡Hey, Yuri!" llamó. Yuri se hincó y volteó... solo para recibir una bola de nieve en su hombro.

Gritó de la sorpresa mientras Victor reía.

"¡Agh! ¡Qué maduro!"

Yuri fue silenciado por otra bola de nieve y más carcajadas de Victor. Enfurruñado, se limpió la nieve de la cara y le lanzó una bola a Victor. Victor contraatacó, y pronto se vieron envueltos en una guerra de bolas de nieve. Sin percatarse de ello, cada vez se acercaban más con la excusa de un ataque más directo. Victor reía y reía, y se veía tan guapo con el pelo despeinado y lleno de nieve, y las mejillas rosadas por el frío. Su alegría era contagiosa, y sin querer Yuri se encontró a sí mismo riendo a carcajadas cuando estaban tan cerca que comenzaron a forcejear. Victor lo tomó de las muñecas para impedirle hacer más bolas de nieve. Yuri intentó zafarse, pero entonces Victor comenzó a hacerle cosquillas y su risa se intensificó a un nivel histérico. No podía respirar, retorciéndose entre los brazos de Victor. Hasta que de pronto, resbaló y Victor no alcanzó a sostenerlo.

Al golpear el piso, suave por la nieve, Yuri fue consciente del sonido de su propia risa. Las áreas en su estómago que Victor había tocado le producían un extraño ardor y se sintió tan miserable porque oh, _Dios_ , Victor lo había tocado y eso lo hacía tan inmensamente feliz que era sencillamente patético. Yuri estaba hasta el cuello. Estaba tan estúpidamente enamorado de Victor y aquello era trágico, porque Victor lo había lastimado de sobremanera y a pesar de ello, Yuri seguía preocupándose por Victor.

Su risa murió poco a poco en su garganta, tornándose silenciosa. Podía escuchar los jadeos de Victor, también estaba riendo e intentaba calmarse. Yuri resolló, histérico, los últimos remanentes de su risa transformándose en sollozos.

Se tapó los ojos con las manos.

Victor paró de reír.

"¿Yuri?" preguntó preocupado. Su voz se oía desgastada, y Yuri no encontró la suya para responderle.

Estaba harto. Quería controlarse y dejar de llorar, pero la emoción que lo sobrecogía era intensa y necesitaba una salida. "Oh, no, no, no, _cerdito_ , por favor no llores," el apodo era tan estúpido y Yuri intentó reír por lo patético de su vida, pero sonó como un lamento.

Victor se hincó e intentó apartarle las manos de la cara. Yuri le dio un codazo.

"Estoy tan cansado," lloriqueó. "Estoy cansado de esto, estoy cansado de sufrir y de llorar, ¡y no puedo parar! ¡Todo es tu culpa! ¡Te odio, Victor Nikiforov! ¡Te o—"

"Shh, todo va a estar bien. Estoy aquí contigo," lo silenció Victor, rodeándolo fuertemente con sus brazos. Yuri forcejeó.

"¡Déjame ir! ¡Déjame—!"

Victor capturó sus labios y Yuri cayó rápidamente. Su beso fue superficial y voraz, expresando todo el enojo y deseo que llevaba dentro. No obstante, conforme continuaban besándose, la furia de Yuri fue evaporándose y permitió que Victor profundizara el contacto. Su mano se perdió en el cabello de Victor, quien de pronto rompió el beso y se estremeció en el cuello de Yuri.

Estaba riendo.

A Yuri volvió a invadirlo la furia y el dolor.

"¡¿Te estás burlando de mí?!"

Victor levantó el rostro y Yuri jadeó. Sus ojos azules estaban llenos de lágrimas.

"N-no," negó, soltando otra risita nerviosa. "Es solo que e-estoy m-muy feliz de que hayas vuelto."

Yuri sintió un nudo en la garganta y, emocionado, abrazó a Victor.

"Estás temblando," susurró. Rompió el abrazo y acarició el rostro empapado de Victor, que sonreía a pesar de todo. Yuri sonrió de vuelta.

"Hey, Victor. Vamos adentro."

Victor sorbió la nariz, asintió y rio nerviosamente. Se puso de pie y ayudó a Yuri a pararse. Makkachin ladró y corrió hacia ellos mientras caminaban hacia el hospital tomados de las manos.

* * *

"No te atrevas a quitarme los ojos de encima," dijo Yuri, frente a frente, antes de competir para ir a la Copa de China.

Victor aprovechó la cercanía y le robó un beso que seguramente daría mucho de qué hablar, pero ya no le importaba.

"No lo haré," respondió con una sonrisa, seguro de que Yuri saldría a triunfar.

* * *

 **fin.**


End file.
